Jail Bait
by black-and-blue-lover12
Summary: N is being let out of jail and Ghetsis gives White a letter to deliver to N before she picks him up. N reads the letter he becomes depressed and refuses to talk to White. White must figure out the truth about behind the letter. Rated T for language.
1. Released

Hey first story well I hope you like it ^^ I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>Quarter to noon she still had fifteen minutes to go so she decided to pay someone else a little visit. She walked through the halls dark grey on the walls, ceilings and floor. It was cold but she didn't seem to mind. As she walked she noticed some guys checking her out from behind their cells. If she caught one of them she'd death glare them and they backed off, clearly she should not be messed with. She finally reached the right cell.<p>

"Hey." She called. A middle aged green-haired man looked up at her.

"Oh what a lovely surprise I wasn't expecting you, my dear." She hated when he called her that.

"I told you to stop calling me that Ghetsis."

"Oh White," he walked up to the edge of the cell and leaned against the bars. "You stress over the littlest things."

"Do you even know why I'm here?"

"No but I'm guessing it wasn't to come visit me?" He cocked and eyebrow.

"You son, N, gets out today, I had to come to get him."

"Oh him, yeah I know, he got out on 'good behavior' the little pussy. But why did you have to come get him?"

"Because they won't let those grunts of yours take him because they don't trust them so they asked me because they think I know what to do with him."

"Isn't that stupid," Ghetsis turned around and had his back lean up against the bars east side of the cell. "You're just going to drop him off at the castle right?"

"Well yes, that is his home and the grunts are there. Like I'm going to watch over him he annoys me a lot." N did constantly try to hit on her, being a bit of a social reject sometimes it didn't work to well. Though he was cute…but that didn't make a person.

"Good, I need you to do me a favor." He walked back to the small bed in the corner and started to search for something. Why should White do a favor for him? He took something from under the mattress; White could see what it was. Ghetsis started to walk back and she saw what looked like to be an envelope. "This," he point to the envelope "is a letter to N. Give it to him." He held it out, White hesitated to take it but she did whip it out of his hand.

"Fine I'll give it to him." What the hell was written in the letter?

"Oh but I have some rules." Rules? She was giving the damn thing to N wasn't she? But she did see Ghetsis' smile as he said that, he was playing a game with her. She decided to play along, these 'rules' clearly had to do something with actually seeing what was on the letter.

"What rules?" She smiled back. He knew she was playing.

"First you can't give the letter to N until you get to the castle. Second you can't read it before you give it to him. Third the only way you can read the letter is if N gives you permission, no stealing it." She could handle that.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, because I have to go get him now."

"Come back soon, my dear." She glared at him but he didn't move a muscle and stared walking away she had enough of that guy for a while but she had the worst feeling she would be coming back soon.

"White?" N said he was completely shocked to see her, guess no one told him she was coming. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you these prison guys wouldn't let you be taken away by those grunts." He smiled at her, his eyes glowed with warmth…those emerald eyes…_focus_. "Let's go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out, all the way out, people stared and gawked and snickered.

"Uhh…Whi-" he was cut off

"No I'm not letting go." She protested

"Oh…okay." She knew it. They finally got far enough of away from that prison before she took out a master ball. Out came a magnificent creature with crystal-blue eyes and was white ass the clouds, Reshiram. Reshiram seemed to be confused, he was looking a N.

"We are taking him home, to the castle, you know where that is right?" White asked the graceful Pokémon. He nodded and lied down to let them on his back. White grabbed on to him then felt arms around her waist. She completely forgot that he was riding with her it made her blush when she looked back at his smiling face.

* * *

><p>The flight to the castle had felt like eternity with N constantly nuzzling her cheek. When they landed White couldn't get off fast enough.<p>

"Thank you, White." He bowed his head. When looked back up her arms were still crossed and she still had that pissed off look. "Well I guess this is goodbye." He opened to the castle door's, that's when she remembered…_the letter_.

"N! Wait!" She called. He was shocked as her turned around to see her running toward him. He closed his eyes and opened his arms expecting a hug. "What are you doing?" He opened his eyes and noticed she was standing there with some paper in her hand.

"Oh...uhh…just stretching." White didn't buy it.

"This is for you." She handed him the letter. "It's from Ghetsis." His name was spat out of her mouth in disgust. N looked down at the letter; he didn't know if he should open it or not. "I don't know what is written all I was told was to give it to you when we got here." Two of Ghetsis' rules were followed. N was still silent he thought he went to the trouble of giving it to her he might as well open it. The silence continued as he read the letter. But White noticed the more he read the more his grip tightened on the paper, it looked as though he was going to rip it in half.

"N?" No answer, his head lowered covering his eyes with his long green bangs and continued to read. White lowered her head too…there was something on the floor…it was a picture, but it was flipped over. She got down to pick it up but a foot stomped on it before she could get to it. She looked up and N was standing there, tears running down his cheeks. Before she could make a sound N said,

"Get out."

"Wh-what?" She never heard such a harsh tone from him.

"I said…Get Out." He glared at her with harsh, cold, dark eyes he didn't look himself.

"N…"

"Now!"

"What did Ghetsis write?"

"GET OUT!" Furry was in his eyes and it scared White so much she couldn't say anything. He saw her face and put his back down in shame "just…just go." White stood up, she tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he slapped it away and turned his head away from the door, still looking down. White walked out and the doors slammed behind her. She looked up at Reshiram who watched the whole thing.

"I think he just needs sometime to cool off. Before we know it he'll be the naïve and childish guy we know." White looked hopeful but Reshiram knew better he lowered his head and nuzzle her. It was all Ghetsis' fault whatever he wrote made N this…this inhuman. That bastard will pay, but not now she'd give N some time to cool off then go talk to him.

"Let's go." She said as she hoped on Reshiram's back, they flew away.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. I have 2 already I just want to see the response first.<p> 


	2. Reading

Okay here's chapter 2! I love knowing you guys like the story! Going to my e-mail and seeing all the reviews and how you add it to your stroy alerts it makes me feel awesome! BTW I read every single review I want to let you guys know that I want to know what you think so don't be afriad to add a review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>It's been 2 weeks. Not a word or sight of N. Well unless you count when White went to check on him a week back and he opened the door looked at her and then slammed it in her face. She pounded on the door begging to let her in but there was nothing. She was desperate; she wanted the old N back. The socially awkward, annoying and somewhat pushy N. There was only one other person to go to.<p>

Ghetsis

She was sitting in a pretty empty room; there was only a tale and each end a chair. On the right there was the door for visitors to go in and out of and on the left was the door for the prisoners. Also on the left was one of those mirror windows. She had been waiting 10 minutes for…speak of the devil.

"Hello my dear." Ghetsis said as he sat down. "I'm glad you came back to visit. Though I was expecting you to be here sooner, well better later than never."

"Cut the crap Ghetsis." White was annoying with him calling her 'my dear'. "You know what I want to know."

"I'm sad to say I don't…enlighten me." His elbows were on the table fingers interlocked and his chin rested on them.

"What did you write in that letter?" Ghetsis lifted his head.

"The letter? He didn't show it to you?" She saw his smirk.

"Don't play dumb! You knew he wouldn't show me what was on it. What did you write?" He sat there silently still smiling. White slammed her palms down and stood up. "What did you write about me?"

"_You?" _He looked confused. "What makes you think I wrote about you?" It was obvious…wasn't it? She sat back down.

"Because he refuses to talk to me or even look at me for that matter. He used to be all over me. It was annoying and he wasn't too good at it."

"That doesn't mean I wrote about you." _'Wait if he didn't write about me what did he write about?'_ White thought to herself. "Alright I'll give you two hints. One told him the truth. And two I told him about his mother."

His mother? White hadn't never even heard anything about his mother before. What she looked like, his relationship with her or her personality. Heck she didn't even know her name..."

'_Wait!'_ She thought _'Was that what was on the photo. It had been flipped over so I didn't see what was on it. But what does N's mother have to do with me. Why wasn't he talking to me? He told me flat out that he was the king of Team Plasma, what was so bad about his mother that he coul…'_ She looked over at Ghetsis. The truth…what was the truth about N's mother she had to find out. She stood up.

"I'll be leaving now." She told Ghetsis.

"And I'll be expecting you back…my dear." She knew he was right.

* * *

><p>She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She pounded on the door this time. Finally it opened and there stood a Plasma grunt, she looked up at White gasped and then tried to shut the door on her. To no avail because White put her foot in the way and started to open the door while that poor grunt tried to close it. White was defiantly stronger because this little battle ended in a minute. When she got in she started o speed walk to N's room. The grunt went after her.<p>

"You can't go see N." She called.

"I'm going to see him and you won't stop me."

"Please…please don't bother him..." She was on the verge of tears. White stopped and turned around she was about to say something but the grunt continued. "He asked us to keep you out and if that makes him happy then I'm asking you to stay out." White was amazed these grunts seemed like they'd die for N if they had to. "H-He hasn't been the same since you brought him back. We just want him to go back to normal." She started to cry.

"So do I." The grunt looked up. "N might have been annoying to me but I'm so used to it that it's just too weird not having him act like that. I want him to be normal too, and that's why I'm here…to help." The grunt nodded.

"His room is the one all the way down at the end of that hall." She pointed toward it.

"Thank you." White ran off. The grunt put her hands together and prayed. _Please tell me I did the right thing by letting her in. Let Lord N go back to the way he was._

* * *

><p>White opened the door and found N sitting on his bed hugging his knees. He heard the door and looked over. His eyes widened as he stared at White.<p>

"N, I…"

"What are you doing here? Who let you in?"

"N, please listen to me."

"No! Go away I don't want you here." He put his head in his arms.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's none of your business now go away."

"Why won't you talk to me?" He didn't say anything. "You used to tell me everything on your mind. Yes it was annoying but this is too weird." He moved his head revealing an ear as though he was telling her he was listening. "I can't believe myself when I say this but I actually miss when you were annoying. Having you act so different it's so odd." He stayed in his position.

White sighed. "I went to see Ghetsis today." His head popped up, turned to her and dropped his legs over the bed. "He told me it was about you mother but he didn't tell me what he wrote. He knew you wouldn't show me." She walked over to him. "He is messing with you, he's playing a game." She put her hand on his shoulder. "If you don't let me see what's on that letter you'll let him win."

He stared for a moment. _'I always thought she hated me. But here she is now trying to help. _He thought then he looked back up at her. _'But if I show her she'll think I'm…No I'll show her. She went through all this trouble…but I'm still worried.'_ He patted the bed next to him and she sat down. He leaned over to the night stand and opened the drawer and dug through it for a minute. He finally emerged with the letter and handed it to her.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys you have to wait until next chapter.<p>

JUST KIDDING! Keep going it's there.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear N,<strong>

**Congrats you little pussy for getting out early on "good behavior". It's no shock you'll never amount to anything. You have failed Team Plasma and me. But that's beside the point, what this letter is really about it your mother. I can't remembered if I told you this or not but she killed herself. And do you know why? Of course you don't because you're still just a child naïve as ever. Well I'm here to inform you it was your fault. It was you who killed your mother, your excitants sometimes I wish I never had you because she would still be here and we would be happy and not in jail. She couldn't stand you and the pressure of having you around she became depressed and hung herself one day. I know it was your fault because she couldn't have been happier before you ever came into our lives. You are about the most worthless child ever and YOU ARE A DISGRACE AND I HATE YOUR MOTHER FUCKING GUTS! YOU KILLED MY WIFE! If I could I would go back and make sure you were never born maybe, maybe then everyone would be happy and none of this would have happened. **

**Ghetsis**

* * *

><p>Now it's the end of the chapter<p> 


	3. Where

Chapter 3 is here! Hey to all the people reading this I'm glad you like it and I'm overwhelmed with how many people story alerted and favorited this and only after 2 chapters you guys must love this! I'm so glad because I was so nervous that no one would read it but I gues I had nothing to worry about. Don't forget I read everysingle review because I love your reactions and I want to show you I do care what you think anyway on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p><em>'WHAT BULLSHIT!'<em>

White stared for a long time, she could believe that Ghetsis had written something so vial, so awful. She didn't believe any of it, Ghetsis was clearly trying to get under N's skin and he did it. She knew he was right when he said he would be expecting her back. But before she ran out to go kick the crap out of Ghetsis she noticed N. His head was down and his hat covered his eyes.

"N, you realize Ghetsis is just trying to make you fall apart." White tried to explain

"But he's right." N said in shame.

"What?"

"I did kill my mother. She killed herself when I was only 3. I never once saw her smile, only in pictures before she had me. She was never in the same room as me and never actually looked at me. I always did what father said hoping it would make her happy." White saw a tear roll down his cheek. "All I wanted was…was…was for her to tell me she loved me, for her to hold me and to love me. I wanted that mother's love."

He went back to the drawer and dug around for something. He then pulled out a photo, he handed it to White. She looked at it and saw a beautiful light-brown haired woman. Her smile was pure and white and she barley wore any make-up; she was naturally beautiful.

"To think, I took away such beauty from the world just with my existence." His head hung lower and he took a deep breath. "The reason I didn't show you the letter is because I thought you would hate me…you know for what I did. That goes the same for my grunts."

'_How ridiculous.'_ White thought. She looked back at N. _'The grunts!'_

"You know N, your grunts are really worried about you. They hate how sad they you are I guess they now know how you feel." His head popped up and he looked at White shocked. "They are sad that you don't talk to them, how you're not smiling, how you aren't even turning to face them. And they are going to do anything you say just so they will make you happy."

N continued to stare into space; he never realized what trouble he was causing his grunts. It brought warmth to his heart to how worried they were and White to. She might not have said it but he knew she was included in that. Though no matter how worried everyone was he knew he had killed his mother just by being here. He snapped back into reality when he heard the door open. White was leaving.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see Ghetsis." White replied.

"Oh no you're not." N ran up and grabbed her hand.

"Well I need to tell him that how dare he write something like that."

"But it is the truth." He looked at her with serious eyes. She never thought he could be that serious.

"Well I'm still seeing him whether you say so or not."

"Well not today. It's late stay here for tonight"

White sighed "Alright."

"Good." He looked down the hall and saw a grunt. "Excuse me." The grunt freaked out, guess he wasn't expecting anyone to call him. When he turned around to see N he freaked out more.

"Y-yes Lord N?" He was startled; N hadn't talked to any of them since he got home

"Please prepare a room for our guest, she'll be staying here."

"Yes, right away." And with that he ran off. White was brought into a room 5 minutes by a familiar grunt. It was the one at the door, her name was Katelyn.

"I'm glad I let you in. He finally talked to us, I don't even care what you said. It worked even if it was just a little." She smiled at White. "Good night and thank you." Katelyn started to walk out but White said…

"I'm not done." Katelyn stopped and turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She seemed scared.

"I'm going to prove to N that it's not his fault…I mean what Ghetsis wrote was a lie." She forgot that the grunts didn't know what was on the letter.

"What did he write?" The concern in her voice was great.

"I can't tell you but I know it's a lie and I'm going to prove it. Then N will be the guy you knew before." Katelyn stared for a moment then smiled, nodded her head in approval and left.

The next White woke up the next morning and got dressed quickly and only ate a muffin she had to leave to see that bastard who she can't even a father of N's. She was just about to leave.

"White?" She turned around to see N standing there. His hair was more of a mess than usual, he was still in the clothes from yesterday, and he was in his hat rubbing the sleepies out of his eyes. He looked like a 5 year-old waking from a nap. "Where are you going?" I guess he must have forgotten.

"I'm going to see Ghetsis, and possibly somewhere else but I'll be back." N waited for a moment before he smiled and said

"Okay come back soon!" His smile made her smile not much but it was still a smile.

"Alright." And with that she went out the door. Time to see Ghetsis.

* * *

><p>White was back in that room just waiting for Ghetsis, she was ready to give him a peace of her mind.<p>

"Why does she keep coming back?" The guard asked

"I don't know it's odd, she doesn't even seem to like him very much. Last time she just yelled at him." The other guard replied.

"You know what's worst I think our buddy is attracted to her. He kept calling her 'my dear' and the way he looked at her."

"It's kind of creepy."

"You said I have a visitor?" Ghetsis came out of nowhere. He startled the two guards.

"Yeah, your buddy is back." The guard pointed out the window toward White.

"Ah! I knew she be back, how wonderful." One of the guards shivered.

"Just don't try anything funny." The other guard put his finger on Ghetsis chest. "We are watching don't forget that."

"You have dirty minds to think I'd ever do something to her…like that." He opened the door; he smirked when he saw White. "Hello my dear, I knew you would be back."

"I read that letter of yours." She said bluntly. Ghetsis looked shock.

"So he did let you see it." He said calmly. "Isn't it tragic? That little pussy killed my wife just by being born. Bet he's not as great as you think now is he? What woman would want a wife and mother killer for a husband, he might send them to their graves. Might as well give up on him now and go for a real man." He cocked an eyebrow. White cringed and one of those guards puked.

"No I didn't come here to tell you were right I came to tell you that what you wrote is bullshit." She slammed her fist on the table.

"Now, now my dear there is no need for such language."

"Speak for yourself. Did you already forget what you wrote, old man?" Ghetsis was not pleased when she called him old man.

"I remember what I wrote because it was the _entire_ truth."

"What you wrote was BULLSHIT! How could N ever make anyone kill themselves? HE'S TOO CHILDISH!"

"He might be childish but his mother hated him and therefore killed herself. Plus I know that childishness turns you on, my dear, I know you like him which is why you are going through all of this. If you really were annoyed by him as you say you wouldn't have given a rat's ass about him."

"STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I know it was you who caused your wife to kill herself."

"And what proof do you have. As far as anyone knows what I say about her is the closest to the truth."

"I might not have proof now but I know where to get it, you guys have lived around here all you lives so I know exactly where to go." Ghetsis was confused now where exactly could she go to get proof nothing came to mind when she said that.

"And where might that be." She got him. White smiled, stood up and walked out the door.

"WHERE?" Ghetsis shouted.

* * *

><p>Wonder where she'll go? Sorry you'll just have to wait ^^<p> 


	4. Funeral

Chapter 4 hey I'm almost at 700 hits! Thanks you guys! I love writing this and knowing you enjoy it is all the more awesome. Don't forget I love your reviews, some of them crack me up they are so fun to read. ^_^ Well here we go the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters.

* * *

><p>White soared through the air. She felt a slight victory when she left Ghetsis angry as all hell. That bastard deserved it. Well she was on her way to prove Ghetsis wrong, an acquaints of hers. She landed in front of a small shop; it was painted midnight blue and above it was a big black sign that had fancy white lettering that read <em>'Lucas' Funeral Home.'<em> Under that it read _'Where souls are released'_.

White walked in the shop; its walls were dark grey, which reminded White of the prison, the ceiling was black and the floor was white with little black specks. Coffins were all along the back wall and there was a big oak table in the middle so he could prep the bodies. Who was "he" well he was a friend of the family. His name was Lucas (probably figured that out) and he and White's mom were childhood friends. Lucas was kind of creepy and a little crazy. He isn't married unless you buy his excuse of him being "married to the dead".

Now Lucas is about 29, 6'4, with long blue hair and his eyes are grey. He wears black jeans and a black dress shirt with a red tie also he has black boots on. Also a cloak when not working with the bodies.

"Hello White!" Lucas said cheerfully coming out from the shadows. "I have not seen you in a while."

"Hello Lucas. I…" White was cut off.

"I hope your mother is doing well you must say hello for me when you go back. Well I should really be asking how you are doing, well actually you look fine. What did you come here for? We can discuss it over tea, I'll go make some!" And with that Lucas left to make the tea. That was Lucas loved the dead and dark colors and was probably the happiest perkiest person you ever met.

Moments later Lucas came back with tea and gave White a cup. "So why did you come here?" Lucas asked.

"I came for some information." Lucas stared in confusion. "There are only 3 funeral directors in all of Unova and you are the closest one to where a family I know lives."

"Interesting you think I prepared the body of a loved one of theirs?"

"Yes, there has been some confusion and I want to know the truth…"

"Based off my files." Lucas was catching on. White took the photo out of her pocket. Lucas put down his cup and took it. "Ah yes, how can I forget a beauty like her?"

"So you have her file and some info." White was excited she knew she could count on Lucas.

"File? I have a whole box for her."

"A whole box?"

"Yes." Lucas got up and went over to a self. "She had some things on her, but no one ever came to pick them up." He took the box off the self and blew on it to get some of the dust off of it. Lucas stared at it sadly like it had been his own loved ones belongings. "What a shame it was for her to kill herself. She seemed nice and was awfully pretty."

"Are you sure that she killed herself?"

"Positive she clearly hung herself, no signs of struggling and the way the rope made an imprint was defiantly done by herself." So that was true she did kill herself. "Though I always wondered why she did it, it was probably due to the beating."

"Beating? What beating?" This was never mentioned.

"Oh that woman was _covered_ in bruises. From the back of her neck to her ankles. I say it was the husband she opposability had. I heard he was the only person who was even remotely close too her. Also those puppies were from all different days some from 2 days to 2 weeks ago." He handed her some photos and boy was he right there were bruises everywhere.

'_The opposable husband? What was that supposed to mean? And bruises that were aged differently must mean she was beat on a regular basis, most likely Ghetsis.'_

"Uhh what do you mean by the opposable husband?"

"Oh well according to her file it said she had a husband…" White had a pulled out of Ghetsis in her back pocket.

"This him?" She handed him the photo. Lucas studied it carefully.

"Yep it matches the description. And apparently she had a child to…I think he was about three or so and according to this he looks more like the father with that green hair of his."

"Yes that's right, she did have a child and he does look more like his father, though he is 17 now."

"Hmm I see." Lucas smiled creepily. "Going back to the 'opposable' husband. The thing is I never saw anyone like that at the funeral and there wasn't one child there."

"Are you serious?" Why wouldn't Ghetsis go to his own wife's funeral? He made this big fuss that he was all upset about N 'killing' his wife but he doesn't even go to her funeral.

"Dead."

'_Alright things are not adding up. First Ghetsis says that his wife committed suicide, which was true. He claims N was that cause, that his mother hated him. N has confirmed that his mother never did look, talk or hug him, which is leading to his mother not actually caring about him, plus there are the pictures of her before N was born looking extremely happy and no bruises. But there was all those bruises, which accrued daily and they were caused by something or someone hitting her (falling was defiantly out of the question). Then there is the fact that Ghetsis didn't even go to his wife's funeral and he says he was upset about her death. So with all of this it seems that after N was born these beatings accrued. But why? What was it about N that connected all of this? Why was he the trigger?'_ White could stand it she kept thinking and thinking but nothing fit. Lucas stared at White, she looked as though she was going to rip her hair right out _'AHHH SOMETHING'S MISSING!'_

"Hey before you hurt yourself would you like to see what's in the box?"

* * *

><p>So sorry to leave you hanging but that's the end of the chapter gonna have to wait until next time.<p>

P.S I shouldn't be uploading this I'm in school. =O


	5. Another

Chapter 5: Originally I wasn't going to post this until after my anime club meeting...but I went to the traffic this morning for my second time and BOOM! Big hit! I felt so awesome that I decided to give you guys a treat and the next chapter. Thanks you guys! You are always first when it comes to this...BTW: loved the reviews I swear some of them just make my whole day. Well here it is!

Discliamer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters.

* * *

><p>"Hey before you hurt yourself do you want to see what's in the box?" Lucas asked. White sighed, those stupid snide comments but she didn't have time to worry about that she had to figured what was in that box before it fell apart. Yeah that box had seen better days, then again it was 14 years old. It looks as though one touch would break it.<p>

"Yeah." White replied. Lucas slowly opened the box trying to make sure it didn't fall apart. He took a piece of paper and carefully examined it then looked in the box. He did this for about 10 minutes and he wouldn't let White see what was in it. You would think after 14 years in the box everything would be there, he was defiantly doing this on purpose.

"Okay you can see what's in the box." Lucas stepped aside. There wasn't much in there; just a necklace, a bracelet, a little Zoura doll and an uncut gem (looked like a diamond). White's heart dropped, none of this was going to help prove that it wasn't N's fault. That one piece was still missing, the piece that completes the puzzle you worked so hard on putting together. White could try and make up scenarios with the information she had, but she wouldn't know if that was the truth. White was to honest she needed that proof and without it Ghetsis would win and N would be the mess he was when he got the letter.

'_Damn it. Damn it all to hell. What am I going to do I can't go back to Ghetsis without proof. Also I can't go back to N without that proof either. If I went back to the castle I couldn't even look at N that proof was supposed to show him he wasn't at fault but without it only Ghetsis reason for her dying is the truth…N. But why do I care so much that guy is annoying…maybe Ghetsis was right maybe I do find him attractive. NO! I shouldn't…I don't he tried to separate Pokémon from people.'_ White sat down on a couch she tried to hide the tears, what was she to do N is expecting her back and if she didn't go back to Ghetsis he would know she never found proof. The stress of it all just made her cry silently. '_Maybe Lucas can loan me a coffin to burry myself in.'_

"No you can't have one of my coffins, I ain't letting you die." Lucas said. White was so shocked, she looked up and saw Lucas rummaging through a filing cabinet.

'_Did I say that out loud?'_ White thought to herself.

"No," Lucas began. "You didn't say it out loud I just know you to well." He turned around and smiled. "Just because you're not making a sound doesn't mean I can't hear you." Damn Lucas White hated how he knew; in fact she is leaning toward that he might be physic, he pulled this all the time. "Okay I think it's time you told me what's going on. Why after 14 years would you care about some woman's death?"

White didn't know how to start, how embarrassing telling this to Lucas and not Bianca or her mother.

"Let me guess, this has to do with that son of hers." Damn he was good though White was pretty sure he knew this from the start. "Let's start there. What's his name and how do you know him?" White sighed and began.

"His name is N and he is the king of Team Plasma, I defeated him and his plan."

"That guy? Boy he must be** hot** if you're doing all of this for him, I guess you really like him."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM! He is completely annoying too naïve and childish and all clingy to me."

"Then tell me White why did you come all the way here to find out about his mother."

"Because his asshole of a father said it was his fault his mother killed herself."

"And why should you care? It's not your problem. Why try and find the truth out?" Lucas was good.

"Because it's my fault this whole mess started and he started acting that way."

"What way?"

"All sad and depressed and stuff."

"And again, why should you care if you think he's annoying and clingy?"

"Because it's the only way I've seen him act and it's weird when he isn't acting like that."

"But you said he is clingy toward you and you don't like that and if he is sad and depressed he wouldn't be clingy which would mean you should be happy that he doesn't want to cling to you anymore. So therefore you wouldn't have to see him so your 'problem' with him is over." Really good.

"Well his grunts are all sad and depressed too."

"I will say this again. Why should you care they tried to destroy you and separate your Pokémon from you. Your explanation makes less sense than this mystery you're trying to solve."

"SHUT UP! I have my reasons and you've heard them."

"But then…why were you crying if you were just possibly trying to solve this than why are you so upset that you can't. It was just a try right? What does it make you cry that you have failed? It's not like the whole world will be in jeopardy right?" White IS NOT the kind of person who will admit defeat even when someone tells her she has lost, she didn't like N. She didn't like N. Yet she burst into tears.

"I-I-I've gotten myself in too deep and I 'm now stuck. I don't know what to do or where to go. People expect me to come back and tell them but I'm not sure now." She dropped to her hands and knees sobbing.

"He's waiting for me…and I can't go back." She murmured to herself.

"Who is?" Lucas asked crouching down.

"That damn asshole! That damn Ghetsis!" She was shouting now, but she was still crying like mad. Lucas wasn't expecting that answer.

"Oh the husband…what does he have to do with going back?"

"I told him I get proof that it wasn't N's fault but now I realize I was wrong…just damn it all. He wins I can't prove shit. I should have never played along with his stupid son of a bitch game!" That last part is what shock Lucas, a game. But it was no ordinary game, it was different and for higher stakes than some ordinary game, Lucas knew he had to help White win.

"Well maybe you can still win." Lucas got up.

"What?" White looked up at him. He walked over to the desk that was all the way in the corner, she hadn't even noticed it. He went to the front corner of it and pick up something.

"You said the kid's name was N, right?" He looked at the item

"Yeah that's his name."

"Well this letter wasn't in the box, I forgot I put it in the file cabinet. This letter is addressed to 'N'." He turned the envelope around.

"WHAT?" White got up and ran over to him and snatched the letter from his grasp.

"See when I found it at first I would have delivered it but how was I supposed to know who N was. It could have been a nickname or an initial so I didn't try and find who it was meant for but I did keep it just in case."

"You're telling me you had this, this entire time and you let me cry like that! I'm gonna…"

"White, I think it's time you learned to grow up a little. You can't win every battle, sometimes you are going to have to admit when you have loss and you have to let people know how you're really feeling or they'll get the wrong impression. Not everyone you meet will know you as well as I do, they are going to have to hear you. I think if you just say it you'll feel better, just let it out."

White started to walk out, she didn't feel like this discussion now. She need to get back to N and give him this letter his mother wrote.

"You're not going to read it first?" Lucas asked.

"No, this is what I needed and it is going to prove me right." White replied. She opened the door.

"What if it's not what you think and it just proves the husband right?" White turned around and held the door open. The light coming in the depressing store made her silhouette dark and all you could see clearly were her bright blue eyes that could pierce anything. White smiled.

"Oh I'm sure it's good. Good for myself and N that is." And with that she was gone from the store.

"You're on your way White, you're on your way." He smiled

* * *

><p>I must say I'm impressed with myself I didn't think I'd get that into it. Whatever I hope you liked it! ^_^ I hope I can get 6 out soon.<p> 


	6. Storm

Chapter 6: There just aren't enough hours in the day to write, and school takes up liked all of it. but hey it's friday so I'm going to write till I drop from exhaustion! Loved the reviews! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and the character but if you haven't notice I do own the plot, so no stealing. *Wags finger*

* * *

><p>White was eased and stressed at the same time. Eased because she found what she was looking for. But stressed out because of everything Lucas had tricked her into saying, damn him. Oh well she was almost done this game, she was sick of Ghetsis. She was ready to go home, no more Ghetsis, no more mystery and no more N.<p>

N.

'_Focus!'_

White need to pay attention to the skies she flying through, even though Reshiram most likely knew the way. She petted his head; he had done a lot of flying in the past couple of days. But White was sure he liked being in the air, he seemed happy.

White would be happy if she was at home, resting, pretending that all of this never happened. Just going back to her normal life before she even met N, or just a life without him. But what fun would that be, having that annoying guy pop up out of nowhere saying this and doing that and following you until you gave in.

'Maybe Lucas was right…NO! He couldn't be right. The guy considered himself to be married to the dead. One day I'm going to get that head of his checked.'

Either way Lucas always had a way with words. And somehow he could always knew exactly what you were thinking. For a pretty deranged man he sure was amazing. He was also the most contradicting man **ever**.

There was a rumble. White looked down at her stomach, that's right, she hadn't eaten since breakfast and all she had that muffin. White was sure N wouldn't mine her eating at his place after all the trouble she went through.

There was another rumble. But this one was significantly louder, there is no way it was her stomach. But what could it have been? There weren't any plains or aircrafts around. Then White figured it out…there were dark clouds all around, she was in the middle of a storm and it was about to get bad.

Another rumble louder than the last and then…CRACK! Lightning strikes west of her, there is no way of getting out of this storm she realizes she'll have to tough it out. CRACK! CRACK! BOOM! It's getting worse, White is concerned for her Pokémon's safety but there is no way of getting to land until it has cleared up. Reshiram looks back and nods to her, he is willing to go through this. CRACK! They are getting closer, but there isn't a way to predict where they will strike next. She is stuck.

BOOOOOOOM! The loudness of the thunder shocked White so much she was lost in a trance until CRACK! Reshiram cried out his wing hit, his body trying to sustain flight. White held on to the box and Reshiram refusing to let go of either. CRACK! Reshiram was hit again by the lightning. White feels the weightlessness as she plummets toward the ground. She calls back her Pokémon not wanting him to crash. She grips the box tighter not wanting to lose the contents. She opens her eyes, she had been too afraid of what she might have seen. Bellow her are trees to a large forest.

She reaches out and manageably grabs a branch for a second before she let go in pain from the rough bark. Her speed of falling dropped she lands on a branch and immediately falls of. She had lost the box trying to save herself. She hits the ground her head lands on a bush. Her back in tremendous pain, but it could have been worse. Unable to move, shocked from the fall, she looks up at the trees she still hears the rain but cannot feel it.

'N, I'm sorry, I failed, I lost.' White thinks.

Then blackness.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter my little brian has had quite a work out. I hope you guys liked it!<p> 


	7. Lost

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

_I hear music, beautiful music, it's softly being played on the piano but I can still hear it. It's not something you would hear in a lullaby though. Wait…I think I see someone…two people. I can see their silhouettes, swaying to the music. They're dancing. They're dressed formally. She is in a ball gown, poufy, very poufy and yet it wasn't too poufy. It's mostly black; there is an intricate design on the bottom and the one same on the top. There was a thick, deep blue ribbon tied around the waist and there was black lace covering the bottom portion after the ribbon. It looked gorgeous as it twirled around. The guy looked like a prince, with that shining gold crown on top his head. He wore all white, white tux, white shoes even white gloves. The only spot of color on him was his bowtie that happened to be the same color as the ribbon. Those two looked like they complete each other, one white and one black with a spot of blue on each. Wait…they are closer now, I can see their faces. The guy…it's, it's…N! But who is he dancing…it's ME?_

White's eyes pop open. _'What the hell kind of dream was that?'_ She thought. 'Oh never mind I'll worry about it later.'

How long had she'd been out? She looked up she saw the trees covering the blue sky and the sun peeked out in some spots. When she got up she noticed there were leaves in her hair, she looked behind her and noticed a bush. Well that was almost too convenient. She felt the ground and noticed it wasn't wet. Those trees pretty much blocked out all the rain. Good thing because the letter would have been ruined by the rain. White stood up actually pretty easily apparently her fall was not as bad as she thought, it had mostly been shock that rendered her immobilized. She started walking she could have cared less where she was going she just needed to find that letter and the other objects if she stumbled upon them. Her first concern was the letter, then figuring out where she was and getting back to the castle, then the other objects.

SMACK! White landed on her face. She looked behind her and noticed that the box that was holding everything is what she tripped on. When she picked it up, she saw that the bracelet was in there. This could mean the letter and the other objects are close. White continued to walk she didn't want to miss something but then she noticed a clearing, which was odd because when she was falling she didn't remember a clearing. When she pasted the trees she noticed some houses scattered around. She didn't think there would be a town all the way out here. That's when she saw someone spot her. They started to run over.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" The young woman said. She had thick black hair and hand-me-down clothes.

"I fell." White replied. That was a bit of a understatement, more like she plummeted. White then looked down, she hadn't notice how bad she looked.

"Well come with me and we'll fix you up." She grabbed White's arm before she even gave her a chance to respond. They walked to one of the house and knocked then immediately went in. "Chief we have a visitor, she is going to need some bandages." A man who looked about 25 turned around. He face was so innocent that it reminded White of someone…N.

"Oh wow your pretty beat up. Come sit here." He gestured toward the chair next to him. Then he started rummaging through the cupboards and put a frown on his face. "I'm going to have to go to storage; we seem to be out of bandages. I'll be right back Nadine stay with her please. He swiftly walked out the door. White was thoroughly confused.

"Nadine?" White asked.

"Yes." Nadine responded.

"Where am I."

"Your somewhere outside of Opelucid city, in the middle of the forest."

"I see, and why did you bring me here."

"This is where everyone here come when they are injured or sick. Chief fixes them up."

"Chief you mean that guy?"

"Yep."

"Why do you call him 'Chief' are you guys like a tribe." Nadine laughed.

"No we're not a tribe but we call him Chief because we don't actually know his name."

"What?"

"Well you see we found him in the forest passed out. When he woke up he could remember his name, or anything really. But he stayed here, he caught lots of food and fixed up the houses and the pluming and really helped us out. He sort of became our leader so we just call him Chief."

"I see, does the rest of Unova…"

"Know about us...no we get that a lot." Just then Chief came back in and got straight to work.

"So what brings you here?" Chief asked.

"Oh me? Well I sort of got caught in the storm and got lost." White answered

"Oh my."

"Well there is something else."

"And that would be?" He had finished real quick and started to put away the bandges.

"I lost some things in that forest."

"I see we do go in the forest a lot. And yesterday we found some pretty interesting things."

"Did you find a letter?" White curiosity was killing her.

"I'm not sure but Nadine, didn't you find a necklace yesterday?"

"Yes I did! I'll go get it right now." Nadine then ran out the door.

"I hope you lost a necklace." Chief laughed.

"I did." White said kind of depressed.

"That's good. Well what else did you lose?"

"I found the bracelet and the box; the things that are still missing are a Zorua doll and uncut diamond and a letter."

"Well we'll see if the others found anything." Just then Nadine walked in with the necklace. "That's it!" Nadine handed it over. "Thanks, but I really wish you found a letter."

"You seem to want that letter bad." Chief said

"That's the most important thing; I could care less about the other things though it would be nice to get them back." White replied. They went outside and Chief called everyone out just by shouting…wow. They all gathered around and stared at White for a moment, guess they could tell a visitor well they see her.

"Everyone listen, this girl had lost a few things in the forest so if you found any of these items please bring them to her. Okay let me see…it was a Zorua doll, an uncut diamond and a letter…especially the letter." For a moment everyone looked at each other until a child came up to the front. He was holding the Zorua doll in his arms.

"I found this yesterday, but if it's yours then here you go. I'm glad to help." He handed the doll to White. She knew N loved Zorua so this was great she got it back. She knelt down and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well it seems that all we have. I'm sorry we don't have that letter, but you can ask the other town over there." Chief pointed in a general direction to the east. "They own half the forest they might have found the other items."

"Thank you." White said and bowed in respect.

"Sure no problem, come back if you need anything else." White nodded and walked off toward the town.

Wonder if she'll get the items.


	8. Found

Chapter 8 Hey guys sorry I didn't post a little blurb (spelling) right before chapter 7 well I hope you guys are still reading this or are you guys mad at me for pulling a Noah (Yu-Gi-Oh fanbase knows who Noah is) In chapter 10 I'll explain what a Noah is. Well I still would love to read your reviews and what you think of the story so here is the next chapter of Jail Bait TA-DA!1ONE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>15 minutes later White reached the other town that was…well she didn't know exactly where she was. When she got there she saw a man about 35 years-old leaning against a tree. He had a bit of a distant look in his eyes. White went up to him.<p>

"Excuse me?" White asked.

"What?" His head jerked and his tone harsh.

"Do you know who runs this town?"

"Who wants to know?" He wasn't too polite White had barley said two words to the guy. She started getting annoyed.

"I do. I have a question and I need some help."

"Well it looks like you found him."

"Can you help me?"

"That depends what is it you need help with?"

"I lost some things when I was in the forest I was hoping you might have found them."

"What'd you lose?"

"All I have left to find is an uncut diamond and a letter. I found the other things."

"Maybe we found them or maybe we didn't. It's your fault you lost them in the first place." White didn't really think plummeting from the sky and dropping the box trying to save herself as her fault.

"Please I understand why you wouldn't want to give the diamond back but what use could you have with a letter." He stood there silently. "I let you people keep the diamond if you found it if you hand over my letter." Really annoyed that's how White felt, just really annoyed.

"Who said I had your stupid letter?" He felt pretty annoyed too.

"No one but you live near the woods so I thought you might have…"

"No one. Thought. Might have. Don't go pointing fingers unless you have proof."

"Oh I have proof." White narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really." He did too

"Yes because why would you have an envelope sticking out of your jacket. The rest of Unova doesn't even know you exist who could you possibly being mailing something to." She pointed at the piece of paper sticking out. The man looked down and stared in shock then turned to White. She was smiling evilly; she had just won that battle.

"Alright, alright I have your stupid letter. I only kept it because I was wondering who 'N' was. Seriously what kind of name is that?" He pulled out the letter from his jacket

'_At least he was smart enough to realize that N is a pretty ridiculous name…it's just a letter. AGH! FOCUS! I need to get __**that**__ letter to the other letter.'_ White thought, she really needed better concentration.

"But I'm going to keep this letter." He continued.

"Wait…what? Why? What good will that do you?" White was so confused. Who keeps a useless letter?

"Because clearly you want this letter…bad…" White cut him off.

"I said you could keep the stupid diamond." She didn't understand.

"Yes, but I don't have the diamond, someone else does, and unless you give me that diamond I'm going to keep this letter."

"Hold it" A familiar voice boomed. "You're going to give that letter to the young lady." The man stared and White turned around and saw Chief and Nadine walking toward them. "Daniel I'm surprised at you. I can't believe you would make this girl give you something that is hers to get something else that is hers."

"Chief what are you doing here?" White was surprised to see him and Nadine here.

"We heard yelling and came over." Chief looked at Daniel. "Daniel I've never seen you like this."

"Listen, I found the letter so I should get to decide to give it back or not." Daniel responded.

"Well you should just give it back to her because you have no use for it. And as for the diamond…Nadine, would you mind finding the person who has the diamond and bringing them here?" He asked

"Not at all Chief." Nadine ran off.

"Now Daniel please give the girl the letter so she can be on her way." He let out his handing expecting Daniel to give the letter over.

"NO! I'm not giving this letter to her or you!" Chief's eyes widen. "I could care less if I have no use for it I'll keep it if I want to!"

"Daniel…" Chief extended a hand and reached for his shoulder but he slapped it away. White was hit with a thought…N. That's what happened when she tried to comfort him after he read the leader Ghetsis wrote. She watched carefully.

"Go away." He told him, voice stern,

"Daniel what's wrong?" Chief asked concerned.

"I said go away." It was playing out perfectly.

"Daniel tell me what's going on, you were so nice, what happened?" Perfect.

"You want to know? FINE! I'm not as perfect as you okay. Everyone likes you, they think you're amazing, but me I'm just some loser who will never live up to your standards. I'm not as good as you and never will be and I was only pretending I didn't want you to think that I was a terrible person." Daniel admitted. Just like N, he pushed White away because he didn't want white to think bad of him.

"You think I'm perfect? That's ridiculous!" Daniel looked up confused. "I am far from perfection. I mean I had a life and family before I came here and I completely dropped them to stay here. I'm a pretty bad person if you think about it, my loved ones are probably looking for me right now or think I'm dead, but that was my choice." Now that White thought about it he was a pretty terrible person.

Daniel stared in awe the person who he had thought to be perfection was actually pretty bad. He looked down at the letter in his hands. He looked up back at White standing there, waiting. He didn't need this letter, but she did.

"Here," Daniel handed the letter to White. "I don't need this letter, I'm sorry for acting like a jackass." Right now she could have cared less she got what she was after. Just then Nadine came with a boy who looked about 13/14 and his mother.

"These are the people who have the diamond." Nadine announced.

"Very good Nadine. You see miss that diamond…"

"You're not taking that diamond, we found it fair and square I don't care whose it is." She was quite blunt.

"Just give it to them" Daniel said.

"NO!" She barked.

"God mom." The boy protested. "Who cares if it's valuable, we don't even exist to the rest of the region!" He dug in his pocket and pulled out the gem and walked over to White. "I found this yesterday; it looked cool so I thought I keep it. But if it's yours then here," He put the diamond in her hand. "it's not mine to keep." He walked away and didn't look back. His mother ran after him screaming. White looked in the box she had everything even though she just needed the letter.

But then she realized something…she had been gone for one day.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh bad news for White. If you don't get it you might want to go back to chapter 3 (Where?)<p>

The next chapter will be out tomorrow unless my computer decides to be stupid...it dies that sometimes like this morning (It's 12:48pm) See you soon!


	9. Full Moon

Chapter 9 Okay okay okay, it is like 6:00 am and I woke up an hour a ago could go to sleep read an updated fanfic that I believe is awesome and now I'm tired and ready for bed again but now I have to get up...of freaking course. Anyway thanks for your reviews and comments I know fanfiction has been acting a little strange lately I'm just happy I was able to get on again because after I posted the last chapter. Well here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>White had been gone for a whole day. Now if you don't remember she had told N she would be back soon. This was bad White couldn't help but think about how N was freaking out. Oh boy she was going to get yelled at by those grunts for sure, making there king freak out. And she could even imagine would N was going to be like. All she knew is that he was going to be furious. White had to get out now and find the nearest city so she figure out how to get back to the castle. Wait didn't Nadine say that they were outside Opelucid city she could just go there. White took out a pokéball and held it up in the air.<p>

'_Alright.'_ She thought_. 'To Opelucid…'_ Wait. She lowered the pokéball and stared at it. Reshiram was still injured and she didn't have another flying Pokémon. _'What the hell am I going to do?'_ She face palmed and turned away in shame. Chief, Nadine and Daniel stared at her then looked at each other. Daniel spoke first.

"Uhh…White are you okay?" White totally forgot that they were there.

"Not exactly." She murmured.

"Well what's wrong."

"I don't have a Pokémon to get out of here." That's when it hit her. "Could you heal my Pokémon?"

"Sorry I don't know how to." Daniel shrugged. That didn't help White, wait Chief was the doctor guy of his camp.

"Chief do you know how to?" She asked.

"Sorry we don't have any Pokémon here so we have no use to heal them."

'Dammit! What am I going to do now? I have no idea where I am and now I can't even get out of here unless I want to get lost in the freaking forest. Why me? Why me?' White hadn't realized she was hitting her head on a tree until Nadine pulled her away. A sudden pain rushed through her head…wonder why.

"Sweetie, don't do that." White didn't really get that her head hurt too much. 'Damn, that is some tough bark…" White had blacked out...again

* * *

><p>When she came to Nadine was staring down at her, her big browns eyes just staring. White sat straight up in utter shock. If Nadine hadn't moved they would have conked heads.<p>

"Oh you're awake." Nadine said happily. "CHIEF! She is awake!" She shouted out the door. A moment later Chief came running in. Dang he is fast.

"How are you doing?" He was out of breath.

"My head doesn't hurt anymore." White noticed a plastic bag in his hand. "What's that?"

"Oh this is some things for you." He walked over to her and picked up her bag. "Some food, you're probably hungry and water." He was right White hadn't eaten since yesterday. He put the food and water in the bag. "Also this is a map if the forest." He handed the rolled up paper to her.

"Oh thank god I thought I was stuck here." White let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh no, never." Chief chuckled. "Hikers get lost all the time so we give them the same treatment as we have given you. Now listen, when you leave here just go straight into the forest and continue to go straight you should hit Route 9 eventually. Then from there you should be able to get to Opelucid City." How helpful

"Thanks." White started to walk out but Chief continued. "Also, if you run out of food because you're so hungry you can pick any of the berries that are there, they aren't poisonous. Just don't try any of the mushrooms we don't know about them. And you don't have to worry about any poisonous plants either trust us we live off and go in that forest."

"I trust you." White nodded and walked out. To think those people don't even exist to the rest of the region and yet they are so kind. White had to focus and walk.

* * *

><p>10 minutes she got tired and wanted to pass out…again. <em>'Oh yeah!' <em>White thought. She stared to dig in her bag and get the berries and bread that Chief had given her and she pigged out on them. She then took out the bottle of water she was also given and gulped half of it down. She didn't know how much farther it was until route 9 but. She then continued. White couldn't slow down she had to get back as soon as she could. This forest was hard to get out of White had no idea how long she was climbing over thing and crawling under things, though she had probably been out of water for at least 2 hours. She was exhausted, could barely walk, and had cut herself about 8 times, but she pushed herself. Finally she made it out of the forest, but something seemed strange.

It was night time. She had been in the forest for hours. The moon was full and beautiful, it shined so brightly. She looked at it and smiled. It reminded her of the time she and N went on the Ferris wheel. The moon looked just like this and it might have been the night he told her that he was the Plasma king. But before that the night had looked beautiful, N had backed her into a corner and leaned in close. She had thought he was going to kiss her; at first she wouldn't have minded she believed him to be a nice guy who had some odd views on the world. (But then again don't we all). That's when he told her, the carriage had stop and she was dumbstruck, she proceeded to slap him and walk out furiously.

How dare he try to kiss her without telling her that he was the king of Team Plasma. She couldn't stand him from that moment on, she was lied to by him. She was just grateful that after she had walked off he did see her cry. But she was still pissed at him for that. Though that's what confused her the most; if she hated him so much why the hell was she helping him figure out about his mother. She had gone through all of this blacking out, all the cuts and getting lost for him. Oh yeah she remembered…to prove that damn Ghetsis wrong. But was that the real reason, or was she lying to herself.

She turned around and saw a young blonde woman running toward her. When she got to White she grabbed her hand and started to run toward a house and opened the door. There was another woman, about the same age as the other but had red hair, in the house and she was so scared when the door had slammed opened she jumped and turned pale.

"I told you that there was someone out there." The blonde one said, she had yet to let go of White's hand "She is all banged up though."

"You sit down right now and I'll get some medicine." The red-head walked off and came back in a minute and started spraying anti-bacterial spray on her cuts. The blonde one started taking off the bandages Chief had put on. About 15 minutes they were done cleaning her up. That's when the blonde one starting making something in the kitchen.

"So what happened to you?" The red-head asked as she combed the leaves and twigs out of White's hair.

"It's a long story but I need to get going." White started to get up but was pulled back in the seat.

"You are not going anywhere tonight, you've been through enough."

"I appreciate your concern for me but I have to go. I need to get to Opelucid to get my Pokémon healed."

"Oh we can do that." The blonde chimed in while walking in with a plate of food. "Here eat you must be hungry and…" She face palmed "I forgot water!" With that she ran back in the kitchen and came back with some water and placed it on the table.

"You can heal my Pokémon?" White said in shock.

"Of course!" The blonde one cheered. "But we'll only do it if you stay here for the night and then you can leave first thing in the morning." White sighed it was probably another 15 minutes to Opelucid City and she was sick of walking and she was too tired anyway. So White ate the food and pasted out on the couch nearby, she knew she should have gone to the Pokémon center but it was really late and she was down for the count, instantly fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter. No cliffhanger this time so don't freakout.<p>

See you later ^_^


	10. Back

Chapter 10 Thanks for all you comments and reviews you guys are the best. OMG though I am soooooooo tired I was up late last night writing and doing work. I swear I'm going to fall alseep during class...oh I know I always finsh my tests early in social studies I think when I'm done I'll sleep in there...oh I hope she doesn't give us a worksheet to after that would suck for me. Oh screw it I'll do it in anime club today...Ahh! I'm rambling ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>A bright light hit White's eyes, it insisted that she would get up. White's eyes opened up, she didn't recognize were she was. Then she remembered those two girls had made her stay the night at their place so her Pokémon could be healed. That thought made her get up, but slowly, she was still tired. White made her way over to the table in the kitchen and knocked into it.<p>

"Ow!" White said. She rubbed her head. "Ugh…what time is it?" She got up using the table to help her to her feet. Her eyes finally opened and saw a bunch of stuff on the table. The first thing that caught her eye was a clock it said '9:30am' next thing was a note next to her pokéball.

**Dear guest, (sorry you never told us your name)**

**We have healed your Pokémon. Wherever you are going we hope you get there safely. Enjoy your journey.**

**Cassie and Christy**

Cassie's name was written in yellow and Christy's name was written in red. Guess that solves who is who. There was more.

**P.S The muffin and milk is for you. **

'Muffin? What muffin and what milk?' White asked herself. She put the note down and saw her box and next to it was a chocolate-chip muffin, White's favorite, and a glass of milk. White ate the muffin in 2 minutes and chugged down the milk. She flipped the note over and wrote 'Thank you. BTW the name's White.'

She put all but one pokéball away in her backpack, grabbed the box and went outside. She released Reshiram.

"Alright boy you know where we are going right?" She asked. Reshiram nodded his head. "Okay let's go." She hopped on his back and took flight. They got to the castle in about 5 minutes. White put Reshiram back in his pokéball, she didn't want to Reshiram to see what was going to happen next. White had been gone for 2 days now and she couldn't even begin to think about how much she was going to get yelled at. N was clearly not going to be happy with her because he got freaked out about stuff like this.

Like this one time White said she'd be back in five minutes just to go to the bathroom in Nimbasa City. She happened to be gone for 15 and he started to yell at her. But she was gone for two days this time and even she was expecting to be back in only a few hours. Still she had to give N the letter from his mother to him and all the other stuff Lucas gave to her.

She put her hand on the door knob and turned she slipped in. She looked around and there was no one in sight. She put the box on the table next to the door so she could shut it quietly. As soon as it clicked she heard a familiar voice

"Where have you been?" White turned around to see N's furious face on the top of the staircase. He stomped down the stairs and got straight up in White's face, towering over her he was almost a foot taller than her.

"N, I…" White started

"You were gone for two whole days where the hell were you?" White didn't even know N could swear. "You said that you were going to be back soon and I don't consider two days as soon. And then you come back like _that_, seriously at least clean up before you come back"

"N, it's a long…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! How dare you say you'll be back soon and then gone missing for days!" His arms were in the air. White thought she was going to get hit so she braced for impact.

Nothing.

She felt tow arms being thrown around her neck pulling her in close. N was hugging her. His cheek pushed up against hers, his tears warm as they ran down his face onto her. He started falling down so she knelt down with him placing her arms around him. They stayed like that for a moment; she rubbed his back trying to calm him down. He finally calm down enough to get the words out.

"I-I'm sorry." He sobbed out "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I-I…I just thought…something bad happened to you. I thought…I lost you." White's eye widened, had he really missed her that much? "I knew you were going to come back but when you didn't I freaked out. I even went looking for you for hours…but I didn't find you and no one had seen you." He even asked people if they had seen her. He must have been really worried. "I'm sure you have a good reason for going missing and I'll listen to every word." He squeezed tighter. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"N?" White asked.

"Yes?"

"Before I tell you what happen I need to give you something." She looked and saw a few grunts staring at them. "Though could we go somewhere a little more private?" He let go of her neck, put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye with a smile.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>They went to N's room. White sighed she didn't know how to start, but she knew how she wanted to end.<p>

"So what is it you want to give me?" N asked

"Well before I give it to you I think I should say something."

"Sure?" N was getting confused.

"How do I start this…um… well I know this guy. He's a funeral director and he was the one who prepared you mom's body." She looked down at her feet but she could tell N was trying to look at her eyes. "He told me that she had some stuff on her and no one ever came to pick it up." She held out the box way in front of her almost hitting N with it. "So this belongs to you." N looked at it for a moment. White looked up at him. "Aren't you going to take it?"

N smiled, he took the box. When he opened it his expression went a little blank and he sat down on the carpet. He took out each item one at a time. The necklace, he collided around his fingers. The bracelet, he unhooked it and read something on the inside. The uncut diamond, he took about 3 minutes to examine. The Zorua doll which almost made him cry as he held it close to his chest, he almost squeezed the stuffing out of it.

"Thank you for bringing me this." N stood up and looked her in the eye to give her a smile.

"Don't thank me yet." White looked away. She pulled the letter out from behind her back. (She took it out of the box before she gave it to him.) "This is also from your mother."

* * *

><p>Okay you got a break on the last chapter but now you have a GIANT cliffhanger…sorry can't keep going easy on you guys. ^_^<p>

Okay so I said in chapter 8 (I think) I was pulling a Noah, well that's what I call it. You see in season 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh instead of going to the semi-finals of the Battle City Tournament the characters got captured by this kid Noah. Now he had _**absolutely nothing**_ to do with the tournament all he did was delay the story for 26 episodes. Well I kind of did that because the story was going to be too short, but at least I made it have something to do with the box and the letter and stuff so I think I'll call it a semi-Noah. Ahh I'm rambling again I'll stop about…..now!


	11. Second

Chapter 11 I know I left you with a big cliffhanger but here is the next chapter I would have posted it this morning but I didn't have enough time and I had work today. I'm glad people like this I was nervous in the begining that no one would ead it but I guess I had nothing to worry about though I have no previous experience with writing fanfiction. I hope you like this chapter and I will tell you ahead of time that the next chapter will be up tomorrow around 7:00 am in Pennsylvaina. Please read the little blurb. Well anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>"My mother?" N seemed confused. White sighed, 'I don't think he gets it.' She thought<p>

"She wrote it 14 years ago, to you." White explained.

"But why?"

"I don't know." N reached out and took the letter. He looked at the front confirming it was, in fact, his mother's handwriting. She had beautiful calligraphy, from what he remembers. He flipped it over and started opening it slowly.

"Listen," White started "I didn't read the letter so I have no idea if that is good or bad news. All I know is, is that it will fill up the gaps in this mystery." N turned around to face her. "I still incredibly tired from what I had to go through to get you that stuff so I going home. You know where to find me if you want to talk about whatever is on there." She started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" N shouted. White stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Will…will you…stay here while I read it? I-I-I'd rather…I'd rather not be alone when I read it. You know…in case it's bad." He started doing that thing with his finger where you like poke your pointer fingers together. His head was down and he was blushing.

"Okay but only if you read it aloud." She smiled a little at him and walked over. N took a deep breath, opened the letter and began to read.

"_Dearest N, I don't know if you will ever read this, but if you are I have some things to tell you. My behavior toward you, well I did not hate you. Yes I didn't look at you, or hug you or talk to you but it was not because I didn't love you, it was because I couldn't. I couldn't because when you were born your father spoke of plans on how you would grow up, a plan that involved you in it. I didn't have a say in it, if I even tried to change it or take you somewhere safe your father would beat me so I couldn't do anything. Knowing I could do nothing to stop it I couldn't stand to look at your innocent face and know how someday you would grow up into something horrible, something your father created. I stayed locked away because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep back the tears when I saw you. Believe me I tried to stop it, I really did but I was powerless. Oh N, maybe you didn't grow up the way your father planned for you to grow up. Maybe you have stayed innocent and pure, I hoped and prayed every day that you wouldn't. Now as I am writing I am preparing to hang myself, not being able to bear the future I couldn't take it anymore, knowing what you might become, what mother would want to see her baby turn out like that. I do know that you did anything to try and get my love and affection, and I thank you for that. As I write my final words I wish on a star that you will not turn out the way your father planned, as childish as it may seem I hope it will work._

_I love you N and I always did and I'll be with you always, my son."_

N stopped reading, he had tears in his eyes. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy, joy that his mother did love him and joy of knowing what really happened to her. It brought some pain though but he was content.

"Why did you…" White started but N wrapped his arms around her neck started to cry. White did have a tear in her eye after hearing that but she quickly wiped it away.

"Thank you." N muffled. "Thank you so much, I would have never learned this if not for you." White felt happy for him and hugged back. "You know I have more to thank you than just for this letter." White was shocked. "You never doubted me, you really believed in me that it wasn't my fault. You even went through a lot, I can tell, just to prove it to me."

"N?" She asked

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop reading?" N let go and looked at her with confusion.

"Well there was no more." He replied

"She didn't sign her name?"

"I don't know why but no." He shrugged his shoulders. Just then they heard something fall to the grown. They saw a ring on the grown. N picked it up then flipped the letter and started to read aloud again.

"_I have enclosed in this letter my ring that was pasted on from generation to generation. I had planned on giving to you at you coming of age as tradition but…you know. Either way if you do get this I would like you to start wearing it no matter how old you are, it's yours now."_

N looked at the ring is had diamonds surrounding a big red ruby. N slipped it on his finger, he had already turned 18 when he was in prison (bet that was fun). White looked at him. He was still looking at the letter but tears were welded up in his eyes again. White looked down at the letter and understood. At the very bottom of the page it had said '_Love_' and that was it a tear that had dried up covered the name.

"Oh well." N said "So what if I don't get to know her name." White was shocked. N didn't even know her name. He looked up at White a smiled very gratefully. "I have you who helped me realize that I was loved and believed in me and went through so much trouble as to prove it." His arms wrapped around her neck again and he pulled her in for another hug.

White didn't move she was shocked how little he cared about his mother's name. Also about how much she meant to him even though she treats him like the dirt she walks on. She is always yelling at him and even struck him once. Generally people she treated like dirt would treat her like dirt and she could care less. But N…N was different. If she yelled, he smiled. And when she hit him he left her alone for a few days then came back as though nothing happened. He was persistent and she never had anyone care for her like N does. It felt weird, she felt weird.

But enough of that she still had one thing to do.

Okay that is the end of that chapter. I bet you can guess what she is going to do…it's pretty obvious. Oh but let me say this if you cry during the letter it's okay I started crying half way through when I was writing. I'm a mess, I guess I got a little too into it. Oh well see you next time. YES TIME FOR BED I AM TIRED!


	12. Revenge

Chapter 12 This is sadly the last chapter of Jail Bait I've loved and read every single review Thank you guys so much but please don't despair there is a little surprise for you but you are going to have to read the chapter first.

Oh and one more thing before you start reading tomorrow 4/15/11 is the day of silence for gay rights. No I am not gay/bi but I do support it. If you know about it and are doing is that is awesome and I commend you for it because I'm already getting harassed for signing up to support my gay/bi friends. If you aren't doing it because for whatever reason but do support it please maybe express it in some way like communicating for those who aren't speaking (That helps a lot trust me) or you can wear a red shirt or have a red (tape) X over your shirt or just wear a plain red shirt and get your friends to support it to. Please these people have rights. Sorry I just hate it when people tease or make fun of those who are gay/bi it pisses me off. Okay that out of the way please read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>One more thing.<p>

Just one more thing for her to do and then it would be done. Over with. She could finally rest.

She was back. Back to that room, the dark grey room that she has been times before, just waiting. Waiting for who I think we all know by now. Of course there is only one person. His green hair much like N's. His eyes a piercing red crimson. Okay his one eye, the other eye as some sort of device on it. He used to be on top but White had kicked him down and now he is here in this shitty prison.

Ghetsis. That bastard. That asshole. And here is the man of the hour himself.

"Hello my dear, it's been a couple of days. I've been so worried about you." He smirked. Clearly he didn't think she got what she needed. What a surprise it will be. "So tell me…" He was cut off

"You lied." White stated.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? You lied."

"What are you talking about my dear?"

"That letter."

"The letter to N? That was true."

"No it wasn't you lied. N wasn't the cause of her death."

"Of course he was."

"I have proof." Ghetsis cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Go make some popcorn." One of the guards said.<p>

"I don't want to miss anything." The other whined.

"Fine" The first one sighed. He grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Hey Frank get me and Bob some popcorn down here."

"Why do you need popcorn George?" Frank asked

"Because we are watching Ghetsis and the girl fight about the proof she was talking about getting earlier and it's getting good." George replied.

"Do I get to watch?"

"Yeah, but only if you hurry."

"I'm already here." Frank walked in holding popcorn. "I was already making popcorn. So what did a miss?"

"Not much we are just about to find out where she got the so-called proof we have yet to see."

"SHH!" Bob hushed "And pass the popcorn." He whispered yelled.

* * *

><p>"And where did you get this so called 'proof'?" Ghetsis asked.<p>

"A buddy of mine, he is a funeral director." White replied happily

"And this is supposed to do what?"

"He prepared her body."

"Okay so what? He prepared her body what proof does that give you?"

"Well she had some _things_ on her."

"What kind of 'things'?"

"Oh like a necklace a Zorua doll, a bracelet, a letter to N explaining her death and an uncut diamond." Ghetsis mouth dropped open. White glanced over at him and smirked and quickly looked away like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>"Wait what did she say?" Frank asked<p>

"Something about a letter." Bob replied

"Shut up and we'll find out." George commanded.

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Ghetsis asked completely stunned.<p>

"A necklace a Zor…" White was cut off.

"No, after that."

"Oh the uncut diamond." She was having fun.

"NO! Before that!" He shouted.

"OH! The letter to N about her death and why she did it." She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah." Ghetsis twitched "That. You wouldn't…"

"Happen to have a copy of it for you to see because the real one is with your son, because like I would give you the real one. By the way your son already read it."

"Yeah." Ghetsis twitched…again. He then forced a smile. "May I read it?" He held out his hand gesturing for the paper.

"You may on one condition." She held up a finger.

"And what may that be my dear?" He looked like his face would crack if he kept up that smile.

"You tell me what your wife's name was."

"Why do you want to know that?" He did seem confused.

"Well I read what was on the letter but the name was blurred out so I would like to know her name." He swallowed hard it had been years since he said or even heard that name. It was unique like nothing else.

"Xavia. Her name was Xavia." Ghetsis exhaled he hadn't realized he was holding his breath.

"What an interesting name." White was actually being sincere. She liked that name, it was defiantly different. "Alright you have cooperated properly so you may have this." She stood up and walked over to him and gave it to him. She stood there watching him over his shoulder, one hand arm on the table leaning on it.

As he read it he reminded her of N when he read his letter to him. Looking like he wanting and was going to rip it apart. But there was something different with him and N. Rage. Rage filled his face, red like blood as if he was going to kill.

* * *

><p>"What's on the letter?" Bob asked.<p>

"I don't know but Ghetsis is getting pretty angry about it." Frank said.

"We might find out if you **shut up**." George answered. The other two guards grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Oh and just to let you know there was some kind of ring in there." White added smiling she had won the game.<p>

"A ring?" Ghetsis asked. He knew the ring that ruby ring she wore on her finger. He remembered it distinctly.

"Yeah she was going to give it to N but since she killed herself thanks to _you_ she left it in the real letter's envelope." Ghetsis sat there quietly for a moment and then got up and faced White.

"You think you've won don't you?" Ghetsis glared.

"That's because I have. I told you that…"

"YOU BITCH!" Ghetsis cut her off. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE THAT DISGRACEFUL PUSSY HAPPINESS!"

"He deserved the truth because you blamed him when it was YOUR FAULT!" Ghetsis grabbed her face and pulled her in close and dug his nails into her cheeks.

"You have won nothing." He hissed the words. White pulled away. Ghetsis responded by scratching her cheek hard enough it started to bleed. White came back and punched him square in the jaw.

"SHIT!" The guards yelled and dropped the popcorn all over the floor. They burst through the door and pulled the two apart. One grabbed White and pulled her back, she was still kicking itching to fight. Two held Ghetsis and started to take him away.

"Enjoy your prison cell!" She shouted at him.

"Oh I will you bitch." He smiled crazily. "And I will get my revenge, my dear. Just you wait."

* * *

><p>Well that's the end like I said but don't despair because there is going to be a Jail Bait 2! Surprise! Yep there is going to be a second part with its own story. Yeah the thing is I didn't want to put them together because they don't have the same plot so it will have its own little story. Now I can't say it'll be up on Friday but I'm going to do my best to get it up by Saturday at the latest. I might not have worked out some details but spring break is practically here so I will be writing till I drop. But I do have a life and will be hanging out with my friends but every spare minute I have I'll most likely be writing. I actually love it! So I'll see you soon and keep your eyes open. Bye for now!<p> 


End file.
